


Безвыигрышный сценарий

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке «Кирк/Спок. Самый эпичный поцелуй. Помните, как Спок и Ухура обжимались в транспортаторной? Что-то типа того. Вся команда желает капитану удачи на безумно опасной миссии, так что всё очень эмоционально. Главное — то, что Кирк думает, что, скорее всего, не сможет вернуться и это его единственный шанс поцеловать своего старшего помощника, к которому питает невысказанную и неземную любовь. Спок боится за него, как и вся команда, потому что он, конечно же, тоже тайно влюблён в Кирка по самые уши. Ну, знаете, как в „Принцессе-невесте”: „С тех пор, как были придуманы поцелуи, было пять самых страстных и чистых поцелуев, и этот превзошёл их все”. Я хочу, чтобы их поцелуй был именно таким. Отчаянный и прекрасный, возможно, это их последний шанс поцеловаться».<br/>Бета: Просто_Даша</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безвыигрышный сценарий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No-Win Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11627) by singingintime. 



Голосовое сообщение оборвалось, и единственная мысль, возникшая у Джима в голове, восклицает: «Чёрт!»

Его команда молчит. Все глаза направлены к основному экрану, половину которого занимает серебристый диск ктейнского корабля, гармонично располагающийся на фоне голубых планет и мерцающих звёздных потоков. Ханнити с распахнутыми глазами прижимает руку ко рту, Роджерс трясёт головой, как будто не может в это поверить. Слова капитана-инопланетянки эхом разносятся по мостику, не позволяя никому укрыться: _«У тебя есть только тридцать минут»._

Сердце Джима бьётся, как гром, в полной тишине, но он закрывает глаза, не позволяя панике разрастись, и заставляет себя сосредоточиться. «Так, ты _справишься_ », — говорит себе Джим. Он сглатывает через оголённые нервы и извивающийся в животе страх и пробирается дальше вглубь себя, пока наконец не достигает прохладно-спокойного места подо всей своей сущностью, того места, где обитает ясность сознания. Тридцать минут: Джим пробегается по всей имеющейся информации и развивает в воображении несколько доступных ходов; открыв глаза, он снова становится капитаном Кирком с ЮСС Энтерпрайз до мозга костей. Единственно возможное развитие событий становится очевидным. 

— Лейтенант Ухура, — говорит Джим, прочистив горло.

— Да, капитан? — отзывается она, не отрывая глаз от своей консоли. Её голос звучит спокойно, но он видит, как напряглась её спина, и сразу вспоминает последний раз, когда они вместе оказались на планете: дрожа от холода, Джим пережимал руками пульс чуть повыше того места, где из её ноги хлестала кровь, и бормотал пошлые шутки, чтобы не дать ей потерять сознание и погрузиться в шок. («Похабная ты сволочь», — прошептала Ухура, чуть улыбнувшись дрожащими губами и сжимая его руку).

Он отталкивает это воспоминание вглубь своего сознания — нет времени — и снова смотрит на инопланетный корабль. 

— Пожалуйста, сообщите в транспортаторную координаты моего отправления, — говорит ей Джим, выпрямляясь на своём кресле и одёргивая форменку. — И скажите, что я буду через две минуты.

Он уже успевает сделать несколько шагов к выходу, когда Ухура понимает смысл его фразы.

— Но, капитан… — начинает она, резко повернувшись на стуле.

— Это приказ, лейтенант, — тихо перебивает Джим, не поднимая на неё взгляда, и поворачивается к Сулу, не давая ей ответить. Руки пилота замерли над консолью, и он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Кирка с чем-то вроде тревожного восхищения, которое поднимается во всей команде.

— Мистер Сулу, примите командование, — говорит Джим, стараясь не думать о том, как его друг смеётся, переполненный адреналином, когда они тренируются врукопашную.

Он дожидается сдавленного «есть, капитан» и поворачивается к Споку. Джим не смеет встретиться с ним глазами и поэтому направляет свой взгляд куда-то в район живота вулканца.

— Пойдём со мной, — говорит он.

И чувствует безумную радость от того, что его голос не надламывается.

Спок кивает безо всяких эмоций. Этот знакомый вид успокаивает: пока позади развивается шумная деятельность, вулканец остаётся тихим и непоколебимым, создавая для Джима островок спокойствия, на котором можно сосредоточиться.

«Не то чтобы это было в новинку», — уничижительно думает Джим. Так и есть: уже восемь месяцев как он признал свою влюблённость в Спока, и с того самого момента не может сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь, _кроме_ вулканских рук, его губ, или голоса, или разума. Или вообще чего-нибудь, что принадлежит Споку. Если честно, Джиму даже стыдно того, как сильно он зависим от вулканца. Он и раньше влюблялся, но именно так — никогда. Никогда раньше другой человек не заставлял его светиться изнутри, чувствовать себя живым…  
Турболифт поднимается на мостике, и Джим с облегчением отправляет свои мысли в другое русло, делая Споку знак идти первым. Двери за ними закрываются, и он позволяет себе слегка облокотиться на стену.

— Капитан, — ровно говорит Спок поверх тихого шума механизмов, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я не уверен, что правильно понял намерения, которые вы выразили на мостике. Вы собираетесь подчиниться ультиматуму?

Джим пялится в пол, наблюдая, как под ними проносятся этажи. «А разве у меня есть выбор?» — хочется спросить ему.

Но, конечно, у него есть выбор — он есть всегда. Кристаллы дилитиума или технологические разработки; несломанная рука или мирный договор; один шаттл с припасами или три члена команды и ещё один труп, который можно послать родным. Да, выбор есть _всегда._ Только он не всегда простой. Именно поэтому Джим предпочитает думать об этом в математическом ключе: есть уравнение _x >y_, в котором _х_ равно знанию, что это спасёт планету Денарзию — десять миллионов людей, как ему сообщили, — и абсолютно бесценному носителю с уникальными кибернетическими разработками, а _у_ — жизни одного капитана Звёздного Флота.

Уравнения просты.

— Да, — прямо отвечает он Споку. — Я подчинюсь.

Вулканец совсем незаметно хмурится.

— В таком случае, я должен выразить протест против вашего решения. Оно небезопасно и в высшей степени излишне, — заявляет он.

— Да неужели? — бормочет Джим и собирается с мыслями, не встречаясь со Споком глазами. — Я вижу эту ситуацию так, — тихо говорит он, — либо я отправляюсь на этот корабль, либо планета будет уничтожена. Та самая планета, на которой находятся разработки, так отчаянно нам необходимые — и не только нам, всему _квадранту._ И я ещё не упоминаю всех тех людей, которые погибнут. Я знаю, что нам дали тридцать минут, но сколько ещё из них должны умереть, пока мы сидим на корабле и пытаемся найти решение?

Они оба чувствуют на себе отголоски трагедии на Вулкане, и Джим качает головой и заставляет себя усмехнуться, только чтобы забыть. 

— Может, они удивятся, что я так рано пришёл, и где-нибудь напортачат, — говорит он своему старшему помощнику. — Ну, а если нет, всё равно лучше разделаться с этим побыстрее, да? Как будто пластырь оторвать. — Джим пытается шутить, но стеклянные глаза Спока не смягчаются ни на минуту.

— Я нахожу эту аналогию крайне неудачной, — замечает тот. — Мы говорим о вашей жизни, капитан, а не о раздражении на коже.

В напряжённом голосе вулканца звучит сталь, и в животе у Джима ёкает. Его взгляд направлен куда угодно, только не на старшего помощника, потому что если он посмотрит на Спока, если по-настоящему задумается о том, что оставляет?.. Что, если ему не удастся затолкать это обратно в душу и пересилить чувством долга? Джим не уверен, что сможет с этим справиться, даже призвав на помощь всю логику и верность Звёздному Флоту. Даже сейчас какая-то часть его хочет протянуть руку, запустить её Споку в волосы и никогда не отпускать; хочет умолять, хочет сказать: _«Попроси меня остаться, и я останусь. Только попроси»._

Но это часть Джима, а не капитана Кирка. Капитан Кирк ставит безопасность команды и защиту Вселенной превыше всего остального без даже секундного сомнения.

Он хмурится, притворяясь, что проверяет крепление на кобуре фазера, и не говорит в ответ ни слова.

— Капитан, вероятность вашего выживания меньше одной миллионной процента, — тихо сообщает ему Спок. — Должно быть другое решение.

Джим ещё сильнее сосредотачивается на выдуманной проблеме с кобурой и умудряется полностью её отстегнуть. Чёрт.

— Если ты что-то придумал, Спок, я внимательно слушаю, — бормочет он, сражаясь с этой дурацкой застёжкой. — Я знаю только, что эта планета стоит Федерации очень много и что мы можем предотвратить геноцид. Так что моё решение… логично.

На некоторое время воцаряется тишина, которая потихоньку занимает всё маленькое пространство турболифта. Затем Спок аккуратно отталкивает в сторону его руки, занявшись застёжкой собственноручно. Джим чуть не забывает, как дышать.

— Джим, — тихо говорит вулканец, проверяя надёжность крепления. Его пальцы ловкие и тёплые, и капитан вздрагивает, представляя (ну, как всегда, когда ты сходишь по кому-то с ума), как они сдвигаются немного в сторону. 

— Да? — отвечает он.

Турболифт замедляется и останавливается. Когда двери открываются, Спок замечает:

— Я помню, как вы однажды говорили, что не верите в так называемые «безвыигрышные сценарии».

Джим резко отворачивает голову, потому что разве это подходящий момент для таких слов? Слабый намёк на то, что Спок обеспокоен, — это ещё одна капля в почти переполненный сосуд, и Джим знает, что просто разорвётся на части, если сейчас же не сосредоточится на чём-нибудь другом.

— Видимо, я встретил достойный аргумент, — бормочет он и, спотыкаясь, выходит из турболифта, пока не успел сморозить что-нибудь ещё. Он просит через плечо: — Подожди минутку, ладно? — У него есть ещё незаконченное дело.

Джим идёт к ближайшей консоли и вводит туда капитанский код на объявление по всему кораблю, стараясь не думать ни о чём конкретном. Компьютер пищит в ответ, и он решается, тихо прочищая горло.

— Внимание, команда Энтерпрайз, — начинает Джим командирским голосом. — Говорит капитан Кирк. — Он замолкает на мгновение. — Как вы все уже знаете, я высаживаюсь на борт Валлы III в одиночестве в соответствии с приказанием капитана Кстоу. В обмен на это она освободит Денарзианский Медицинский Институт и транспортаторные на планете. Это позволит денарзианцам справится с чумой, которой ктейниацы заразили население.

Его рука, отстранённо замечает он, дрожит. Джим усмиряет её без задней мысли.

— Так что, — продолжает он, — вам, наверное, интересно, почему это я говорю с вами сейчас, раз всё это вы уже знаете. — Джим протирает лицо ладонью и выпускает наружу хриплый смешок. — В общем, эм, в общем, вероятность того, что я смогу вернуться на Энтерпрайз, очень мала… Мистер Спок утверждает, что шанс один на миллион, если честно. Я конечно, постараюсь выжить изо всех сил, но на всякий случай, я… я хотел сказать вам, сколько вы все для меня значите, и какой потрясающей честью было… служить вашим капитаном.

Секунду Джим молчит, пытаясь подобрать лучшие слова. Но их нет, понимает он: ничего не способно выразить его любовь к своим людям.

— Вы, без всяких сомнений, самая великолепная команда, которую я когда-либо мог желать, — продолжает он. — О которой мог мечтать. Правда. Вы… вы идёте дальше и делаете больше, чем требует от вас долг, каждый день, хотя бывает и неудобно, и сложно, и изматывающе. Вы выполняете свою работу без единой жалобы и чертовски хорошо… хотя ваша работа — одна из труднейших в этой Вселенной. В вас есть доброта, сострадание, ум и любовь к нашей миссии — и вы не теряете их даже в минуту опасности.

— И даже более того, каждый из вас воплощает собой дух Звёздного Флота: то любопытство, которое заставляет нас лететь в неизведанные уголки космоса; тот инстинкт понимать и уважать всё новое, который позволяет нам сроднится со многими незнакомыми ранее расами; то желание знать и любить всё, что вас окружает.

Джим прикусывает губу и шумно выдыхает.

— Я просыпаюсь каждое утро и удивляюсь, почему же мне так повезло оказаться на корабле, полном потрясающих людей, — признаётся он. — И я очень, очень благодарен этой возможности служить среди вас. Я никогда и ничем так не гордился, если честно. Так что спасибо вам. Каждому из вас. — Джим сглатывает. — Конец связи.

Последние слова отдаются эхом в тишине транспортаторной, когда он отключает консоль. Джим знает, что за ним стоят люди, но просто не может заставить себя сейчас на них посмотреть, поэтому он опускает руку на панель, которой отделана стена, и впитывает в себя вибрирующий пульс своего корабля.

И в этот момент ему ударяет в голову мысль: его корабль, господи… его _корабль_ , его девочка, которая вытаскивала их из астероидных дождей, из лап клингонов и из всяких других неприятностей и никогда — ни единожды — его не подводила. Его малышка, которая стала ему домом… Его корабль, который он покидает, опустошённо думает Джим. Чёрт.

Так, ладно, нужно сосредоточиться: времени почти не осталось. Он проводит рукой по обшивке и посылает ей мысль без слов, что-то среднее между благодарностью и любовью — просто спасибо, — и, может быть, в последний раз заставляет себя убрать руку. Рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, оказывается главный инженер.

— Скотти, — вырывается у Джима.

— Да, капитан, — тихо говорит тот. Его глаза покраснели и блестят. — Я позабочусь о ней, если вы не вернётесь.

Джим резко кивает. В этом он даже не сомневается. Если и есть на свете кто-то, кто любит Энтерпрайз так же, как и он сам, так это его друг. Он хлопает Скотти по плечу и уходит обратно к транспортаторным платформам.

Чехов сгорбился над консолью, замечает Джим, и его пальцы порхают над клавиатурой. Парень должен быть на мостике, и капитан хмурится и открывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать. Но потом Чехов молча поднимает на него взгляд, и Джим решает промолчать. 

Он уже видел такие выражения на лицах своей команды, и груз ответственности за них каждый раз заставляет его вздрагивать, как от холода, пронизывающего до костей. Джим не смог бы дать этому имя, даже если бы попытался, но он уверен, что другие капитаны тоже в мгновение распознали бы его. Это не то что преданность, или уважение, или вера, но что-то на них похожее. Верность. Доверие. Осознание его ошибок и его побед. И взгляд каждого из них говорит: _«Я знаю вас по-настоящему, капитан»._

Так что он кивает Чехову, их молодой храброй звёздочке, и поворачивается, чтобы поговорить со Споком.

— Ну, — бормочет Джим. — Я знаю, что шансы мизерные, но я очень сильно постараюсь как-нибудь оттуда выбраться. Так что, ну, ты знаешь. Следите за моими показателями… 

Его прерывает шум прибывающего турболифта, и в следующую секунду МакКой влетает в комнату с криком: «Джим!»

— Боунз, — говорит капитан, внезапно задыхаясь из-за комка, возникшего в горле.

Лицо доктора искажено яростью, и он сжимает сумку первой помощи так сильно, что костяшки побелели. 

— Слышал твоё сообщение… Что ты творишь, проклятый идиот? — требует он ответа, шагая вперёд, чтобы врезать Джиму в грудь. — Подхватил какой-то новый вирус тупости? Потому что это самая дурацкая идея из всех дурацких идей, даже для тебя, — рычит МакКой, и его голос дрожит.

Джиму хочется рассмеяться, но не получается. В его животе творится абсолютный хаос, да и дыхание далеко от нормального. Он сжимает руку доктора и медленно выдыхает.

— Боунз, — говорит Джим. — Я… у меня нет выбора, понимаешь? Поверь мне, если бы я видел хоть какую-то лазейку… — Он прекращает говорить, качая головой и растягивая губы в неохотной улыбке. — Если бы за каждое желание нам давали по кораблю, мы уже давно все стали бы капитанами, да?

— Господи, Джим, — тихо отвечает Боунз и зажмуривается. Джим не выдерживает и обнимает его крепко-крепко. Чёрт, если ты чего-то и не хочешь видеть в этой жизни, так это реакцию лучшего друга на свою вероятную смерть. Он чувствует, будто сердце вырвали из груди когтями.

Ещё некоторое время они обнимают друг друга изо всех сил. Потом Боунз отстраняется, чтобы видеть глаза Джима, и его хватка на плечах становится чуть ли не нежной. «Вот тебе и ворчливый старик», — думает Джим и смотрит на него сквозь пелену на глазах. Господи, они через столькое прошли вместе. Горе и беды, радость, победы и время, и всегда Боунз прикрывал Джиму спину, а тот, в свою очередь, спину Боунза. Они были готовы сражаться с Академией; сейчас они готовы сражаться с целым миром.

Чёрт. « _Капитан,_ — напоминает он себе. — _Долг_ ». Джим проглатывает свои чувства и дарит Боунзу самую широкую улыбку, на которую только способен. Доктор морщится в ответ, сжимая его плечо почти до боли.

— Передай Джоанне привет от меня, — выдыхает Джим и после этого переводит взгляд на плечо своего старшего помощника, потому что не в силах больше смотреть на Боунза.

Нет, уже пора посмотреть Споку в глаза, впервые за всё время после его прощального сообщения команде, потому что он слышит, как Чехов начал вводить координаты в транспортер сзади, и, похоже, теперь уже всё.

Спок прекрасен, как всегда: брови вразлёт, острые скулы, красиво очерченные губы, сжавшиеся в тонкую линию от недовольства. Тёмные глаза блестят ему навстречу, и Джим ясно видит злость и страх, запертые на семь замков в их глубине. Сердце капитана почти выпрыгивает из груди, и он рвано выдыхает.

Как, чёрт возьми, он должен попрощаться со Споком? Сжать всё, что тот для него значил, в одни лишь фразы? Всех слов в мире не хватит, чтобы выразить то, что Джим хочет сказать…

И только сейчас, именно в этот момент, приходит осознание, что это может быть последний раз, когда он видит Спока. Последний шанс с ним поговорить. И в одно мгновение — долю секунды — он вдруг абсолютно _уверен,_ что не хочет покидать этот мир, пока Спок не узнает, что Джим его любит. Потому что, господи, думает капитан, он действительно его любит. Так сильно, что это не даёт ему вздохнуть.

— Спок, — хрипло говорит он.

— Капитан.

Джим открывает рот. Он пытается что-то сказать — и неважно, что слова стандартного языка или любого другого не могут выразить всю глубину его чувства, — но где-то в мозге импульсы перепутываются. Вместо того, чтобы объясниться вслух, Джим вдруг обнаруживает себя за тем занятием, о котором отчаянно мечтал последние месяцы: он наклоняется и целует Спока. 

Ладно… Можно и так. Джим позволяет своему телу говорить за себя, выпускает наружу всё, что у него есть, потому что, чёрт, что ему терять? Он думает обо всём, что так и не смог сказать: « _Ты очень много значишь для меня. Ты — один из самых замечательных друзей, которые у меня когда-либо были. Ты бросаешь мне вызов, заставляешь стараться изо всех сил, делаешь меня лучше. Я не хочу тебя никогда отпускать. Ты мне нужен. Я люблю тебя._

 _Я люблю тебя_ ». 

Губы Спока тёплые и мягкие, и он потрясающе пахнет. Сердце Джима бьётся с огромной скоростью, и всё его тело поёт, но теперь-то он может дышать, потому что, пусть и таким способом, но Спок знает. Спок знает. И если Джим теперь умрёт, это не будет концом света: он уже сказал всё, что нужно.

Первый раз за день он чувствует себя спокойно. Настолько спокойно, что помнит о своём долге и готов встретить его без страха, так что он прижимается к губам Спока в последнем удовлетворённом поцелуе и хочет отодвинуться.

И потом что-то будто _ломается._

Внезапно Спок прижимается к нему и отвечает на поцелуй: отчаянно, дико, одной рукой поглаживая щёку Джима, а другой подхватывая его под подбородок. Он раскрывает губы капитана и яростно сплетает вместе их языки, так горячо, и мягко, и гладко, и господи, господи, как же хорошо. Удовольствие расцветает золотом в животе у Джима, и он, дрожа, целует в ответ без задней мысли, грубо лаская язык Спока и проводя языком ему по нёбу. Вулканец немного отстраняется и сжимает нижнюю губу Джима зубами в отместку, и чёрт, это идеально: быстрые острые укусы чередуются с ласками горячим языком, будто пламя на пламени. Всё это сопровождается лёгким поглаживанием большого пальца по скуле капитана, и о, господи, Джим не может дышать. Не может _вздохнуть_ ; кровь, кажется, прилила ко всему телу, и сердце бьётся о рёбра, и его пальцы впиваются Споку в форменку, потому что он уверен, что если отпустит, то улетит прочь, как при нулевой гравитации. Это не может быть правдой; но его тело гудит какой-то дикой энергией…

Спок — это единственное, что удерживает его на земле, как стена жара, прижатая к его телу и губам. И всё, что есть вокруг, — это огонь, проникающий во все уголки и затягивающий в пылающий ураган. Спок собственнически обхватывает Джима за бедро, и тепло его тела прожигает одежду капитана, пока не остаётся клеймом на его коже, и тот запускает руку вулканцу в волосы, чтобы вернуть это чувство. В ответ Спок проводит пальцами другой руки под воротником его форменки, так легко, чтобы это сводило с ума, и Джим прижимается ближе и ласкает рот вулканца изнутри всё глубже…

Нет, погодите-ка. Погодите, погодите… Он заставляет себя оторваться, тяжело дыша и пытаясь сообразить хоть что-то сквозь непомерно громко бьющееся сердце. Джим озадаченно смотрит Споку в глаза.

Взгляд старшего помощника впивается в него в ответ, и вопрос на губах капитана умирает. Вулканец весь трясётся и сжимает кулаки.

— Ты?.. — пытается начать Джим, но больше ничего не может сказать. Его руки снова дрожат, и он никак не может до конца поверить.

При виде этого что-то в глазах Спока меняется, и, не дожидаясь, пока капитан будет твёрдо стоять на ногах, вулканец наклоняется и касается цепочкой нежных поцелуев кожи Джима: его челюсти, щёк, уголков губ. Тот хватает ртом воздух, и Спок сплетает вместе их пальцы одним сильным и уверенным движением.

— _Т’хай’ла,_ — шепчет он, вкладывая в это слово всю значимость и верность в мире.

Разум Джима пытается вспомнить его значение, и тогда… господи, его сердце срывается на сумасшедший ритм, в животе растекается раскалённый жар, а в голове лишь одна мысль: « _Он тоже меня любит_ », окрашенная недоверием и эйфорией.

И тут внезапно весь ужас, для которого раньше не было места, вливается ему в кровь и переклинивает мозг. Потому что… чёрт возьми. Джим не думает, что получит шанс вернуться к _этому_. Чёрт. Он может умереть.

Он может _умереть_.

Джим хватается за шею Спока и заставляет себя дышать сквозь понимание, что он может так легко потерять всё, что только что обрёл. Вулканец хрипло выдыхает и обхватывает Джима руками, будто почувствовав его тревоги, закрывая капитана собой, как щитом. Он двигается ближе, неся с собой тепло, пока и щёки не прижимаются друг к другу и капитан не чувствует дыхание Спока на своём ухе.

« _Вернись ко мне,_ — раздаётся его неслышный голос, и слова ласкают разум Джима, как лёгкие волны, а его пальцы легко пробегаются по коротким волосам на шее капитана. Они дрожат. — _Т’хай’ла, т’хай’ла._ — И его мысленный голос полон эмоций, которые вулканец обычно скрывает: страхом, и злостью, и огромным количеством любви. — _У нас не было времени вместе,_ — шепчет он. — _Я не знал… т’хай’ла, вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Джим. Пожалуйста. Постарайся._ »

Тот медленно вдыхает, но уже точно знает свой ответ. Он знает ответ на любую просьбу, которую Спок выразит таким образом: да.

« _Я постараюсь,_ — думает Джим, пряча голову в изгибе плеча вулканца, защищённый от всего окружающего мира. — _Я постараюсь_ ».

И ради этого он в лепёшку расшибётся, потому что, чёрт возьми, такое нельзя отдавать без боя. 

Пальцы Спока сжимают его волосы сильнее, и Джим теперь может _чувствовать_ волну любви в своём разуме: она проходится по оголённым нервам, как огонь, и выбеливает всё вокруг, кроме их двоих, невозможно яркой вспышкой. Он откидывается на эту волну, в ответ открывая своё сердце нараспашку.

И на долгую секунду в мире нет ничего другого.

Но потом Джим отстраняется, надевает шлем и вскакивает на транспортаторную платформу. 

— Высаживайте одного, — привычно командует он, всё ещё часто дыша. Золотистый свет охватывает его со всех сторон.

И последнее, что видит Джим, — это глаза Спока, не отрывающиеся от его собственных глаз.


End file.
